


Part of Me

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [24]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Rachel lets the guys know that while she likes them, she's not going to date them.
Series: Finding My Way [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Boy Meets World  
Title: Part of Me  
Characters: Rachel McGuire, Jack Hunter, Eric Matthews.  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Rachel lets the guys know that while she likes them, she's not going to date them.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own BMW, Rachel, or anything you recognize. Michael Jacobs owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 176 without title and ending.

Word to use: Lose

FMW #24: Part of Me

She was seated on the couch in the living room with Eric on one side of her and Jack on the other. The three of them were long overdue for this talk.

"I know that I've been sending both of you mixed signals, and that's not fair. I'm going to stop now. I thought it was just harmless flirting but it's not," Rachel said to them.

Jack glanced at Eric, and then looked at Rachel. "Eric and I have enjoyed the attention that you've been giving us. We aren't going to pressure you."

Erin nodded. "We don't want to do or say anything to cause you to move out. We care about you, Rach. Yes, we have feelings for you. It's because you're amazing."

Rachel was silent as she listened to them. Then she said, "I like both of you, but I don't want to date you. I can't risk it. Part of me is afraid that I'll lose both of you and ruin things."

They talked a little longer and agreed to remain friends. Then they turned on a movie.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
